


Pusara

by Cineraria



Series: Diorama [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Untuk alasan yang sama, Mikasa dan Levi menyukai pemakaman.





	Pusara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

Tiada tempat yang lebih banyak penghuninya tapi lebih tenang suasananya dari pemakaman.

Mikasa menikmati kesunyian yang merambat di antara batu nisan. Siulan angin yang membelai rerumputan itu, barangkali lebih mengerti bahasa manusia, yang di antara sesamanya justru lebih mengenal bahasa pedang. Setiap matahari beranjak dari kaki langit, Mikasa tak pernah luput menyambangi pemakaman ini, sekadar untuk membersihkan pusara dari semak liar.

Bukan karena seseorang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mikasa justru baru menyadarinya belakangan, ia bukan satu-satunya yang senang menjalani aktivitas ini. Ada yang menemani. Di balik pohon besar itu, berjarak sepelemparan batu, Levi tengah bersemedi. Jelas mereka punya hobi yang sama. Tapi ia penasaran, apa yang Levi perbuat di sana? Termenung tanpa kata. Apakah Levi menyadari kehadirannya juga?

Mikasa melihat ujung mantel Levi mencuat dari tempat persembunyian. Untuk memastikan itu, ia pun beranjak menghampiri pohon tersebut. Setelah berjalan dengan langkah sangat perlahan supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik, yang dikhawatirkan mengusik lelaki itu, ia bergabung di bawah rindangnya pohon.

Di antara kedua punggung mereka yang berhadapan itu, pokok pohon berdiri kokoh bagai dinding pemisah.

Levi duduk dengan satu kaki diselonjorkan, dan kaki lainnya menumpu lengan. Ia mengenali bunyi gemerisik halus semak-semak di belakangnya. Itu Mikasa━yang semenjak beberapa hari lalu juga baru disadarinya━datang mendekat. Setelah sekian lama waktu dihabiskan dengan memandangi kehadiran gadis itu jauh di pemakaman bagian utara, ia sudah menduga ini pasti terjadi.

Levi bertanya, “Sudah bosan menangisi pusaramu sendiri, jadi kamu menguntitku ke sini?”

Mikasa terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyangkal, “Tidak. Tidak ada pusara yang kutangisi.”

“Bohong. Untuk apa kamu mengunjungi makam Sasha, lalu meringkuk diam di balik pusaranya, memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan?”

Levi mengintip ke balik bahu━ia tidak bisa melihat Mikasa, hanya tampak ujung mantelnya yang jatuh menyeret tanah. Tangannya mencabuti rumput. Berpikir apakah benar akar-akar pohon di sini menghisap nyawa dari jasad-jasad mati?

“Aku tidak meratapi siapa pun.” Mikasa menegaskan. “Hanya ingin mengulang kenangan lama. Saat bersama _mereka_ , aku merasa lebih dekat. Ternyata begitu banyak momen yang kulupakan. Tak percaya aku pernah mengalami kejadian itu dengan teman yang sudah mati.”

Benar. Mikasa tidak menangisi siapa pun. Ia datang mengunjungi makam Sasha, menemukan pusara sebagai tempat terbaik untuk meditasi. Barangkali ia dapat menemukan penjelasan atas berbagai kemelut hidup, dari kerangka yang tertidur dalam pelukan bumi.

Levi membayangkan gerakan tangan Mikasa ketika syal merah ditarik menutupi bibir dan hidungnya.

Tatapan Mikasa menerawang birunya langit. Dalam imaji, awan-awan itu melukis bentuk wajah Levi.

Mikasa tahu, atau ia pura-pura tahu sejauh mana pikiran lelaki itu mengembara. Arti pemakaman bagi dirinya. Tiga batu nisan tertancap di hadapan Levi. Dua di antaranya nisan kosong. Yang paling kiri bertuliskan nama _Petra_ _━_ Levi menjaga nama gadis yang jasadnya terkapar entah di mana _._ Di tengah-tengah adalah _Kenny_ _━_ jauh di sana sebatang pohon lain merengkuh kerangka tua yang hancur dimakan cuaca _._ Dan nisan paling kanan bertuliskan _Erwin_ ━barangkali Levi masih bisa mencium harumnya jasad yang terbaring di bawah sana _._ Entah berapa banyak kematian yang disaksikan lelaki itu, tetapi pendiriannya masih tegar sekokoh baja. Barangkali badai angin topan pun tak sanggup merubuhkannya.

“Kau sendiri, untuk apa pusara palsu itu dibangun? Kau pria melankolis yang hobi meratapi masa lalu.”

Levi tertegun. Ia merasa empati Mikasa sama menyedihkan seperti kenaifannya terhadap perasaan manusia. Toh, mereka sudah melewati batas _kemanusiaan._ Mereka sama-sama serigala buas, malaikat kematian━atau apalah namanya, tak pernah main-main dengan nyawa musuh. Akan tetapi, bahkan batu yang paling keras pun sanggup hancur lebur menjadi debu.

Setelah jeda hening agak panjang, Levi menjawab dengan suara rendah serupa bisikan━namun masih terdengar hingga balik pohon, “Filosofi orang hilang.” Ia membiarkan seluruh melankolia tumpah untuk Mikasa.

“Untuk mengenang mereka yang tertelan masa dan terlupakan zaman.” Mikasa menyambung kalimat Levi.

Orang yang dekat dengan kematian adalah yang paling memahami kematian itu sendiri.

“Menyedihkan bahwa orang baru diingat kebaikannya setelah ia mati.”

“Sebab ketika hidup, manusia lebih senang mencari-cari aib dan saling menjatuhkan sesamanya.”

“Itulah mengapa orang mati justru lebih ‘hidup’ daripada sesamanya yang masih _hidup_.”

“Perspektif kita, Levi, tidak seluruhnya benar. Pengamatan kita sempit. Karena inilah kita belajar dari segala hal, termasuk kematian.”

“Maksudmu, _the world is cruel,_ huh?”

“Ya. Kau bisa tafsirkan begitu.”

Mikasa tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Beberapa menit berlalu dengan saling terdiam dan kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan. Barangkali yang mereka lakukan hanya menyulam kembali nama-nama yang sudah lapuk.

Mereka saling memunggungi hingga masing-masing memutuskan bangkit meninggalkan pemakaman melalui pintu masuk yang berlainan.


End file.
